A Conversation at Naptime
by WhispofMemory
Summary: 1991 Revival: Victoria Winters checks on one of her charges at nap time. This is just a short and sweet scene which could be viewed as a one-shot.


**Author's Note:** Just to give you a bit of background, I wrote this as part of an original series Dark Shadows RPG. Since I was playing both characters, I feel I should be allowed to submit this. You may think of it as a one-shot but if anyone wants me to continue the story (veering off from what the RPG originally established), I may consider it.

Sarah gazed out of the window, longing to be out of doors once again and riding her pony, Emerald. It had been several weeks since she was permitted outside due to the chilly weather. She sighed as she heard dainty footsteps outside of her bedroom door. It was Miss Winters no doubt, checking up on her since she was supposed to be asleep. Without hesitating further, Sarah quickly climbed into her four poster bed and flung the covers over her head before Miss Winters entered her room. Of course the governess wasn't so easily fooled having been a child once herself.

"Sarah?" Victoria moved close to the bed, seeing at once that her young charge was only pretending to be asleep. "I thought you'd be asleep by now."

The precocious nine year old frowned and slowly sat up in bed, meeting her governess' eyes. "But it isn't fair, Miss Winters," she pouted. "Barnabas promised me I could see Josette once she arrived," She paused for a second and then added, "and he also promised to take me riding on Emerald!"

Victoria gave Sarah one of her reassuring smiles. "I know he did, but sometimes grownups forget the promises they make when they've fallen in love -"

"Do you think Barnabas loves Josette more than he loves me?" Sarah's voice grew sad and a few tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh Sarah," Victoria sat down on the edge of the child's bed and began smoothing out her auburn curls. "You know that your brother loves you very much, don't you? Just because Barnabas loves Josette doesn't mean that he's ever going to stop loving his little sister."

Sarah formed a weak smile and lied back down in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Miss Winters, why did you come here? To be my governess I mean?"

Startled by the child's question, Victoria was temporarily mute, trying to come up with a response that would appease the curiosity of a wandering mind. "I was sent here to help your family and to teach you things about life and the world. " If anyone could believe her when she said she came from another time, it was probably Sarah but she didn't want to take the chance of Sarah telling the wrong person (like Abigail) and having the rest of the family start questioning her again.

"Now you need to take your nap. You'll want to be well-rested for when you meet Josette, right?" Victoria winked, remembering how frustrated she once was at Sarah's age during naptime.

Sarah sat up and giggled at her governess. "You talk so strangely, Miss Winters, but I like it and I like you. Do you think you could teach me how to speak like you do?"

Her governess frowned again but nodded. "Perhaps. But it should be our secret. Some people in this house don't like how I speak-"

"You mean Aunt Abigail?" Sarah interrupted. "Don't worry about her, Miss Winters. She's a crusty old batty." She laughed again in her tiny bell-like voice.

"Alright, now please get some sleep..."

"Will you sing me a song? One of those lullabies from where you come from?"

The young woman sighed. She couldn't deny telling someone her secret and who would believe a small child anyway? If anyone became suspicious, she could simply say she was playing a game with the child, to extend her imagination. "Alright, but you have to lie down and go to sleep after I've finished. Ok?"

Sarah smiled widely and repeatedly slowly the word, "O...K."

Very softly, Victoria began to sing:

_Stay awake, don't rest your head  
Don't lie down upon your bed  
While the moon drifts in the skies  
Stay awake, don't close your eyes_

_Though the world is fast asleep  
Though your pillow's soft and deep  
You're not sleepy as you seem  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

Within moments Sarah's closed her eyes and gently went off to sleep. Victoria stayed for another moment to tuck the covers about the dear child and left the room, gently closing the door behind her...

("Stay Awake" respectively belongs to the Sherman Brothers and Disney)


End file.
